


Stress Relief

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Kinktober, M/M, Master/Slave, Sex Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Angry at the lack of progress on his spells, Loki makes use of his slave to calm himself down____Kinktober prompt 10: Master/slave





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning for anyone that might need it, while Tony never explicitly says no or denies consent in the actual story and in fact does his best to please Loki, he is a slave and doesn't have the option to say no to Loki. Loki isn't out and out cruel to Tony but at the same time, doesn't care about Tony feelings on being used.

Loki was seated at his desk in his workroom trying to make the new spell he was crafting do as he wished for it but so far he was hitting roadblock after roadblock. It was extremely frustrating and making his mood turn for the worst. If he didn’t have as much control over his seiðr as he did more than a few things would have gone flying across the room by this point.

It was times like this that Loki had the smallest inkling as to why some of the less scrupulous nobles would buy slaves from the markets to help them train as warriors. It was a pretty excuse to beat their frustration out on their slaves that everyone looked the other way and ignored.

Casting his gaze across the room Loki’s eyes landed on his own slave that he had rescued from Midgard a half century ago. Yes Loki could understand why some might be driven to the lengths of anger to beat another helpless person that the law would not defend but that didn’t mean that Loki condoned such behavior or would partake of it himself.

The slave laying on a pillow large enough to be a small bed had once been a Midgardian mortal that Loki had taken from one of their deserts where he had been injured and was being held captive. Loki had been hiding from Himdall’s all-seeing eyes after a prank he had pulled had a much bigger fallout than he had originally anticipated. It would have been so easy for Loki not to have gotten involved with the affairs of the mortals but something about that particular one had called out to him and Loki had known from that moment on this one was to be his.

He had taken possession of the mortal, burned to the ground those that had dared to lay their hands on him, and brought him back to Asgard to be healed and claimed as Loki’s property from that moment on. An apple from Iðunn’s garden had insured that Loki wouldn’t be losing his slave to old age anytime soon and over the last half century they had developed a relationship that worked for the two of them.

His slave would fetch and ready ingredients for him, keep his secrets and counsel, pleasure him and warm his bed more nights than not and in return Loki granted his slave more leeway than others did with their own and gave some satisfaction to his slave’s never ending curiosity with the occasional book. Some would say that Loki was far too lenient with his slave but he was a Prince and no one could tell him how to treat his own property.

It was this relationship that the two of them had cultivated that had Loki so unwilling to treat his slave as others would have. There was no need to beat his slave to get rid of his building frustration. Loki could think of a much better use for him to soothe his ire.

“Come here now slave,” Loki beckoned from his desk.

Rising up off of his comfortable pillow the Midgaridan crawled across the floor until he was kneeling perfectly at Loki’s feet. Loki remembered the first time he had ordered his slave to kneel before him. The man had snarled back that he was Tony Stark and that he knelt for no one. It had been such a joy turning that spirit to his own will as Loki was loathe to break such fire and passion. It was much more enjoyable when it burned as he willed it.

The transition from from genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist to sex slave of a God from a whole different world hadn’t been an easy one for Tony to go through. Looking back with hindsight he was grateful that it was Prince Loki that had laid claim to him as he was sure no one else would have been nearly so kind. Prince Loki never beat him and when Tony was especially good he was even allowed to pick out a book from the library to read through when his Master had no immediate need of him. Now he was more than happy to please his Master after all that Prince Loki had given him.

Smiling Loki reached down and ran his fingers through the brown locks of his slave. His hair was soft to the touch and oh how Loki loved to run his fingers through it. There was never a time when his slave was pleasuring him with his mouth that Loki wasn’t directing the man just how he wanted it with his fingers in that hair even though his slave had long ago learned exactly what Loki liked.

Thinking of that already had Loki getting hard in his pants and there were still a few hours before dinner to do with as he pleased. A nice bit of time making use of his slave seemed to be just the thing to get him out of his head and past the roadblock that he was facing with his current spell.

“Now slave,” Loki began as he used a finger under the slaves chin to make him look up into his eyes. It was the norm on Asgard for slaves to always have their eyes averted from their Masters’ but Loki preferred to see every expression that pass through those sweet chocolate eyes of his slave. “I think that you shall help me regain my composure before dinner. Use your mouth, we both know just how talented you are with it. Get me nice and hard and slick while I decide what I am to do with you.”

“Yes Master,” Tony answered back demurely.

His Master was right in that Tony was well versed in how to give pleasure with his mouth and he took great pride in knowing that his Master was hard because of what he had done. The ties on Prince Loki’s pants which had at one time halted the slave’s progress were now but a moment’s thought to undo and push to the side.

With the pants out of the way Prince Loki’s cock was revealed and Tony could already feel his mouth watering with anticipation on being allowed to taste all of it. His Master’s order to use his mouth meant that Tony had no reason to hesitate as permission had already been granted and he was quick to lean in and run his tongue from the base to the tip before kissing his way back down again. There was a hitch in his Master’s breath as Tony opened his mouth and laved his tongue over the Asgardian’s balls making them twitch from the stimulation and for his Master’s cock to harden against his face.

Finished teasing the balls for the moment Tony sat back enough to take just the head of his Master’s cock into his mouth and suck on it oh so gently. Nothing more than a tease of suction as he looked up at Prince Loki through his eyelashes knowing just how much the God liked that image.

A short thrust pushed more of the cock into Tony’s mouth and the former mortal took his cue to move on, increasing his suction and bobbing his head to take in more of the cock. While Prince Loki was average in girth he was definitely longer than every other cock Tony had ever pleasured which made it difficult to take the entire thing into his mouth but that never stopped him from trying.

Again and again Tony thrust his head down until Prince Loki was pressing against the back of his throat making him have to focus so as not to gag around the cock. There were times when Prince Loki loved hearing all of the degrading sounds that he could pull out of his slave but Tony felt that tonight that wasn’t the plan and wanted nothing more than to give his Master exactly what it was that he wanted.

"That is enough of that for now slave," Loki commanded, tangling his fingers in Tony’s hair and pulling the slave's mouth off of his cock. “Much more of that and I won’t be able to enjoy anymore of you before dinner and we can’t have that now can we?”

“No Master,” Tony replied, leaning his head into Prince Loki’s touch. “What would you like for me to do for you now Master?”

Loki thought over the question for a minute. What did he want from his slave? There were so many options, so many ways to use such a talented slave to please him. His mouth had been the perfect appetizer but the more Loki thought about it, the more he desired his slave’s tight, round ass as his main course.

“To my bed. You shall ride me,” Loki instructed. “I want to watch you pleasuring yourself on my cock, getting more desperate, knowing that you may only cum if I say so and I will only do that if you are exceptionally good for me.”

Loki leaned down so that he could whisper in his slave’s ear. “I do love watching you when are so desperate for release my little slave. Knowing better than to cum without my permission. Watching you trying to be so good for me. Maybe I’ll make you wait. I’ll have you now before dinner and leave you unsatisfied. Leave you wet and open and aching for my cock. Just how desperate would you be by the time I came back. Oh the sight you would make, the sounds you would make for me. What are you waiting for little slave? Go get on my bed and ready yourself for me.”

Tony scrambled to his feet and rushed away from the God and into the bedroom. It wasn’t uncommon for a sex slave to have been made to crawl the distance as a reminder of their place but Prince Loki preferred expedient observation of his orders and thus allowed Tony to walk when doing so provided the most efficient results.

Even so, by the time Tony made it to the bedroom Prince Loki was already there, laying in the middle of his giant bed and stripped of his clothing, courtesy of his magic. Tony hurried over to the side of the bed, pulling off his meager clothing as he went until he too was naked, and climbed up so that he was straddling his Master’s lap.

Reaching behind himself Tony carefully pulled out a knobbed plug that was always kept in his ass when he was not actively being fucked. It was one of his Master’s rules so that his slave would always be ready to take him whenever the Asgardian felt like using him and so that he wouldn’t have to wait for his slave to be prepared. When the plug popped free Tony was quick to work two fingers into his hole to give it a bit of extra stretching before he had to take the God.

“Please Master, may I have some fresh lube,” Tony requested as he slipped his fingers deeper into his own hole to make sure it was ready to take his Master’s cock.

There were times when Prince Loki preferred his slave as tight as he could be without causing damage to himself in which case Tony would just have to deal with a more painful fucking. Other times his Master liked him wet and sloppy with lube and cum. Tony could only hope that right now was one of the latter times.

Loki raised an eyebrow and pretended to think about it for a moment as he watched his slave finger himself for his amusement. “Since I’m feeling in a generous mood after the work you did with your mouth and since you asked so nicely,” Loki purred.

Slick suddenly coated Tony’s fingers allowing him to slip a third one inside and work them deeper into his hole. For a minute Tony closed his eyes and focused on spreading the lube around his rim and as deep into his own ass as he could reach before he felt his Master shifting underneath him with impatience.

Not wanting to lose the good will that he had gained with his Master, Tony pulled his fingers from his hole and used his already slick hand to grasp Prince Loki’s cock and line it up with his entrance. The lube transferred from his hand to the cock plus what he had been able to prep himself with meant Tony was able to slide down his Master’s cock in one single thrust, not stopping until the Prince was balls deep in his ass.

The length that Tony had yet to be able to take fully into his throat never failed to push him to his limits when it was sheathed in his ass. Clenching down around the intrusion Tony huffed out a few quick breaths as he forced himself to adjust to the length before he slid himself up until only half of it remained within his ass and then lowered himself back down.

Loki lay back on the bed with his hands tucked underneath his head and crooked one eyebrow in a clear get on with it expression. He would allow his slave the freedom to set the pace so long as it was pleasing to the God. Not wanting to lose out on that freedom Tony worked his way up to a faster pace, slamming himself back down on the cock each time he pulled off. He clenched down making sure his Master had a nice, tight hole to fuck.

Moans and cries of pleasure fell from Tony’s own lips as each thrust rubbed against his prostate as he rode the God. There was no way to avoid that bundle of nerves and it just made Tony’s own cock bob with need against this stomach though he never raised a hand to touch it. His pleasure was only given at the mercy of his Master and Prince Loki had already made it clear that Tony would not be cumming until at least the Prince himself did and possibly not even then.

Some Masters kept their slaves in permanent chastity in order to keep them from ever finding pleasure, a constant reminder that they were nothing but their Master’s property and only there for their Master’s pleasure. Prince Loki was kind enough to allow Tony release when he saw fit but would also be quick to punish if Tony tried to take it for himself without permission.

It was a narrow balance for Tony to tread as he rode his Master. The better job he did pleasuring his Master, the harder and more desperate Tony himself got. He had to work hard to hold himself back with never faltering in his movements to fuck himself down onto Prince Loki’s cock.

It was that desperation and mewling need from his slave that set Loki’s blood boiling. Knowing that the other man was completely under his control, that as good as his slave felt now from his cock alone, that it was all the slave would get for as long as Loki ordered it that way. His slave would find release if and only if Loki allowed it no matter how he may cry and plead for it.

The sight above him of his slave fucking himself down onto Loki’s cock while tears welled up in his eyes was the final straw. Loki’s hands flew out to grasp the slave’s hips and hold him flush against the God’s pelvis as Loki shot load after load of cum deep into his slave’s ass, filling it, marking it as Loki’s property and something only for his use.

Above him Tony writhed on his Master’s lap, so close to orgasm and yet holding himself back from the brink by sheer force of will alone. He was panting as though he had just finished running a race and his hard cock was leaking a steady stream of precum against his stomach but still Prince Loki didn’t give him permission to cum even as he filled his slave’s ass with his own cum.

Once Loki had finished he slumped back and listened to his slave whine and rock against the softening cock inside of him. The image was nearly enough to have Loki getting hard all over again but there was no time left before dinner. Using his slave again would need to wait as would his slave’s pleasure if he was to earn that tonight.

Using his greater strength Loki pulled his slave off of his cock and dumped him to the side on the bed before getting up and heading to the connecting bathroom to clean himself up and redress. By the time he came back out his slave was still laying there, cock still hard and weeping as his slave clutched at the sheets desperately trying to calm himself down enough not to finish without permission.

“Such a pretty sight you make little slave,” Loki purred. “You make me want to have you all over again you are so good for me. Now, you are to put your plug back in place, I don’t want to see my cum leaking out of you anywhere. You will not be so ungrateful as to lose any of it. You will not cum while I am gone or you will be punished. I will send a servant up with your dinner. Once you have finished your dinner you may curl up on your pillow again and await my return. I will have you at least once more tonight and if you continue behaving I will consider allowing you to cum.”

Tony let go of the sheets with one hand and reached out to try and find the plug again to work it back into his used hole. “Yes Master,” he said hoarsely. “I promise I’ll be good.”

“See that you do,” were Loki’s final parting words as he left his slave behind and headed down to dinner.

Loki felt so much more at ease after using his slave. His spell would be worked out eventually as they always were and in the meantime he had the perfect manner of stress relief when it was needed. Yes, while others may misuse their slaves Loki never would. His was far too valuable for that.


End file.
